The following invention relates generally to tables conventionally found on passenger airlines, trains, buses boarding areas and the like suitably formed to have disposed thereon food, comestibles, drinks etc., which when modified as is to be disclosed hereinafter incorporate a video game or games integral therewith.
It is common knowledge that video games are at the forefront of the coin operated amusement industry in society today. Additionally, society's exposure to computers has provided the layman with the ability to access information and engage upon certain educative and entertainment excercises heretofore unattainable by conventional means. It is reasonably safe to say that the average citizen of today has, through exposure to video devices, come to accept them as necessary items.
The following citations reflect the state-of-the-art of which applicant is aware, insofar as they appear to be germane to the process at hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 614,722--J. L. Isaacs--Nov. 22, 1898 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,136--R. R. Runte--Feb. 24, 1876 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,921--F. W. Wenninger et al.--May 29, 1979 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,507--B. E. Smith et al--Jan. 26, 1982
The patent to Smith et al. teaches the use of a portable lighted study or game tray which has a portion which pivots from a first to a second position. A cover 15 is provided which exposes a game playing area or the like, the cover is adapted to protect the game indicia such as a checkerboard shown in FIG. 2.
The patent to Runte teaches the use of an amusement device which includes a support that allows the surface of the amusement device to be pivoted from a first operative position to second servicing position to allow access to the interior portion of the device itself.
The patent to Isaacs shows a very old form of game or work table having a foldable lid, and the remaining citation shows the state-of-the-art further.
The instant application is distinguished over the known prior art in that it is hollow and contains a plastic insert to which are attached a plurality of battery operated hand held electronic games and each otherwise secured in its own recessed cubicle.
The invention when in place resembles the replaced table. The inventive device is composed of a lid on the top that seats over a tray (receptacle) on the bottom. Contained within the tray is the plastic insert mentioned above which holds the electronic games.
When the unit is in a locked position the special locking device is not visible and this can readily be seen by an attendant. When the unit is unlocked the special locking device protrudes approximately 1/2-182 of an inch and is readily observable.
As the special lock is closed, the dead bolt part trips a counter and then continues through an opening which is part of a protrusion attached to the lid for a secure fit.
The tripped counter accurately records the number of times the game table is opened and closed and the numbers are readily seen through a plastic viewer.
Between the insert and the inside bottom of the receptable is a spring loaded device that acts as an alarm system if unauthorized persons attempt to remove the games or the insert.
There is a 1/8" foam material affixed to the bottom of the tray to act as a noise reducing factor. Where the game table attaches to the protruding arms of the seat; the table is reinforced on each side by special metal plates of approximately 11/4 by 11/4 by 5/6 inch thickness and designed to replace the rod that existed on the replaced table for support.
The outer part of the table is made of plastic bonded around and affixed to aluminum plating formed into the shape of a tray and a lid with the lid seating around the bottom tray to a depth approximately one-half (1/2) inch and for the particular purpose of inhibiting attempts to tamper with the tray.
When the invention is opened, the lid remains in an upright opened position by means of a series of coiled springs that are attached to the piano hinge--that secures the lid to the bottom of the unit.
Below the piano hinge and halfway to the bottom of the tray are 4 holes of 1/8" diameter equally spaced from each other and are designed to allow the release of fluids in the event of liquid spillage into the unit.
The plastic insert is one unit of molded plastic, easily installed and easily removed and is secured in place by one screw inserted through an opening on each exterior side of the unit and through the outer wall of the plastic insert. The screw head is designed to accept a unique allen wrench size.
The bottom of the plastic insert is channeled to allow the passage of water in the event of spillage and there are 4 holes of 1/4 inch diameter in each game mold separately spaced one inch apart to help reduce the effects of any noise.
Two screws are inserted through the bottom of the plastic into each individual game at a spot not likely to interfere with the operation of the game but will allow the game to be secured.
When the game is open and the lid is in an upright position, the lid is restrained from over opening by two chains of small diameter of approximately 4" in length and attached singly on each side to the lid and the tray at a point equidistant to both and at the rear and bottom of the tray in the area of the piano hinge.
At the slot opening where the locking protrusion of the lid lock penetrates through the plastic insert into the bottomn of the tray to receive the dead bolt; there is a self closing plastic cover that is pushed aside by the protruding lid lock device and completely seals the opening when the lock protrusion is withdrawn.
It is anticipated that the present majority of uses of this invention device will be as a replacement table for all present and existing airplane tables and for other commercial passenger behicles such as buses, trains and cars.
The inventive device is also capable of being mounted on individual stands such as might be found in the waiting room lobbys of buses, trains and planes to provide entertainment and relaxation while waiting for passengers.
The unit is also capable of being used as a portable unit for susch purposess as being taken to the beach or to sporting events, etc.
The invention as structured is intended to accept therewithin a television screen in the lid, visible when opened and controlled by a touch pad type system in the bottom tray.
The unit in the bottom tray will accept cartridges of a variety of games and subjects, educational and informative and of selected advertising.
Long range use of the units will allow a full range and scale of computer activities and interfacing to provide inflight stock market reports, etc.